1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel tanks, and more particularly to an illumination apparatus and an illuminable tank that is a partially translucent tank having a lighted interior that facilitates determining the level of liquid in the tank and an illuminated spout for minimizing spillage.
2) Prior Art
Plastic tanks, particularly those used for storing and conveying fuels (gasoline, kerosene, diesel fuel), are typically brightly colored so that they can be easily seen in daylight. Usually they are color coded, such that gasoline is in a red tank, kerosene is in a yellow tank, and diesel is in a blue tank. The color coding connotes that the contents are hazardous, because the liquid contained, therein is highly flammability, irritating to the skin and lungs, and toxic if ingested. These plastic tanks are normally small portable tanks of less than or equal to 10 gallons, and they are very commonly employed for a variety of applications, to the point that they are ubiquitous. They are used to refuel portable tools (i.e. leaf blowers, chain saws, hedge clippers), larger tools (i.e. lawn mowers, lawn tractors, stump grinders, generators, compressors, large blowers, concrete smoothers, concrete vibrators, high pressure washers, wood splitters, chippers, small hydraulic generators, and the like), small transportation vehicles (ATVs, gasoline engine golf and utility carts, go-carts, jet skis, small boats—Zodiacs and Jon boats), kerosene heaters, lamps, stoves, and as an emergency source of fuel for larger motored applications (cars, trucks, tractors, and other vehicles). In addition to the small tanks, portable plastic, tanks, both rigid and collapsible, are available in very large sizes, up to several thousand gallons. The large tanks are used in the storage and distribution of liquids ranging from water to pesticides, and they are typically conveyed on trailers, trucks, dedicated wheeled devices, and even airplanes. Agricultural applications of pesticides, distribution of water, and collection of sewage are several examples of their applications, where the tank can be pulled by a tractor or on another piece of farm equipment, be mounted on a truck or are a component of framed pallet. These plastic tanks all share several common features. They are relatively inexpensive, relatively lightweight, and they don't rust. A problem with the tanks is that even though these tanks are translucent the opacity is relatively high, and it is difficult to determine the level of a substantially clear liquid contained therein, except by viewing an interior of the tank typically through an inlet/outlet mouth on top of the tank, and even then, it can be difficult to determine the depth of liquid. The level of the liquid is almost impossible to see from the exterior of the tank because the opacity of the tank is so high that it is very difficult to see the level of the liquid even in bright daylight, and impossible to see at night.
What is needed is a method and apparatus wherein the level of the liquid of the contents of a portable tank are readily visible from the outside of the tank, even tanks that have a relatively high opacity. The level is visible in the day or night, therein enabling a user to quickly and easily determine the quantity of liquid contained therein with out, having to remove a cap and peer in through the inlet/outlet mouth, or use a dip stick. Another issue that arises with portable tanks is that when it is dark, it can be very difficult to align a tank's spout with an opening of the fuel line of a receiving reservoir, for instance a reservoir on a tool, a vehicle or a heater. A consequence of misalignment is that spillage often occurs during transfer of the liquid. Spillage can be hazardous and has a negative environmental impact. What is further needed is a method and apparatus that reduces spillage.